heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzo Okuma
Background Info Hanzo Okuma was one of the members of the Crimson Order during their second invasion of Omoichidou. 'Personality' Hanzo is a very brash and daring individual with a snarky, sarcastic attitude and a very bipolar personality. He alternates between a very laid-back and collected demeanor, taunting his opponents and jabbing at them with clever quips; and a psychotic, bloodthirsty anger, doubled by the quickness of his blade. 'Appearance' Hanzo is a man in his mid-20s, with dark black hair and grey-dyed highlights. His long hair is tied back in a ponytail with a small cloth, stained red from the blood of his first kill. He sports a scar over his right eye, forming a small cross with another scar on his right cheek. He has a black and grey goatee that matches his hair, covering the majority of his jawline. He wears modified samurai armor, with blood-red spikes and a crimson, steel shoulder pad on his right shoulder. His chestplate bears a blood-red cobra head, annoucing his allegiance to the Order. He has small, black eyes and a fair complexion, with fire-breathing serpent tattoos extending down each arm. 'Abilities' Hanzo is a mercenary who is very skilled in the art of kenjutsu, the usage of sais, and fire-elemental ninjutsu. He learned kenjutsu, the use of his Muramasa katana, from his samurai mother; and he learned his fire-style ninjutsu from his shinobi father. Hanzo is a very agile individual, employing acrobatic moves into his fighting style. He thoroughly enjoys getting under people's skin and taunting his opponents, which he has grown strong in over the years in his occupation. He is also a master strategist and very skilled in survival, tracking, and hunting. 'Stats' 'Life in the HSV Universe' Early Life Hanzo Okuma was born in a faraway village and raised by a shinobi father and a samurai mother. He was one of the star pupils in both of his parents' classes, but he did not achieve that status through coddling. A very hard worker, Hanzo made ends meet so that he would learn all that he could. As he lived up in the mountains in a dojo with his parents, Hanzo was a very sheltered youth. By the age of 18, he took his hand-forged Muramasa katana and his Fire-style techniques with him into the outside world. As he grew up, he deduced that those who have power have the right to survive, and those that don't perish. Seeking to become the enforcer of this statement, Hanzo took up odd jobs for organizations with power and acted as a cleaner and a mercenary for those he worked for. He was never motivated by the money or the notoriety, he simply wanted to fight strong opponents. In the years he spent living as a mercenary, Hanzo has reduced multitudes of people to mere stains of blood on his blade. Joining the Crimson Order In his search for power, Hanzo came across the remnants of the Crimson Order after their first failed invasion on Omoichidou. He originally scoffed at their sorry state, claiming that they deserved the fate they got. Soon he was confronted by the new leader who had risen up to take the mantle of the Crimson Order: a man by the name of Hoshiko. Belittling his opponent at first, Hanzo eagerly accepted this challenge and faced off against Hoshiko. The leader of the Crimson Order managed to best Hanzo in skill, leaving the mercenary an ultimatum: join the Order or die. With the prospect of possibly meeting other strong opponents to fight on his mind, he offered his services to Hoshiko and his Order. War on Two Fronts Arc Hanzo was one of the Crimson Order members who attacked the Omoichidou citizens in the present, targeting the village's medics and on-field hospitals as ordered by his leader. A battle ensued between Hanzo and Team Pi, in which the team leader (Tamiko Bando) proved to Hanzo that love was what gave people true power, not hatred or raw strength. Realizing his mistake, Hanzo left the Order in the chaos of their retreat, returning to his vagabond ways. Tying Up Loose Ends Hanzo had set up a camp on the very outskirts of the forests of Omoichidou, and eventually ran into the Heart Shrine Assassin Kuroku Naichingeru. In conversing with Kuroku, Hanzo was able to purge his inner demons and guilt, and concluded that he would return to his homeland in the mountains to make amends with the ones he loves. He also promised Kuroku that he would challenge him to a fight one day to test the strength of love and see if it really is as powerful as he believes it to be. He still wanders the earth to this day, seeking out stronger foes to test his blade against. Category:Characters Category:Arc-only Category:Crimson order Category:Enemy Category:Male